


The Night Blackens Before My Eyes, And I Think Of You And Weep

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Basically, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, all credit for the idea goes to my chem, also the dude has his Big Gay Moment eventually, as i interpret it, cause i cant keep my trans hands off anything lol (j), idk if it counts but just in case, ish, pls tell me if ive missed anything, the dude is bi and a fellow he they, the lady is straight demisexual and trans, three cheers for sweet revenge in writing lol, v short chapters like 200 words per chapter lol, wELL KIDS when a he they and a she her love each other very much......
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: At some point, he stopped doing it for her, and started doing it for the thrill. He's not sure when that happened, nor why, but it scares him, scares him so fucking much, because he doesn't know who he is anymore and thats the truth.They lost themselves and they don't even know when.He pours himself a glass of something (anything to allow him to leave his mind), and turns to face the writhing shadows waiting in the safety of the darkness. Their voice is weak, and hoarse, and that's another thing that they never noticed happen."I'm finished."
Relationships: Original Character/Original Female Character, Original Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Helena (So Long And Goodnight)

**Author's Note:**

> note; in case you dont read the tags the dude uses he/they and the lady uses she/her

He watches, silently. Not crying, no, never crying. Crying means giving up. Crying means giving in.

Instead, they choose to survey the assembled guests from afar. Decked out in the customary black, dabbing away fake tears and echoing empty condolences. He despises those ones, more so than the bored-looking kids who loiter around the back. They’ve worn enough masks in their lifetime- they both have- and yet they still can’t quite tell what’s genuine and what's not. 

He misses her, misses her more than words could ever say. But that doesn’t matter, because she’s coming back. She has to.

A finger traces the looped black font on the invitations, spelling out her name- the name she took and wore with pride. A moment, then, allowing the slightest hint of doubt to creep in.

They take a deep breath and turn around to the shadowy form lurking behind them, watching closely with eyes of fire and blood. It tilts its head, and makes a sound that sounds like nails running down a chalkboard. 

He nods, and is quickly enveloped in a cloak of writhing, twisting darkness. No-one notices they were even there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave comments and kudos :D


	2. Give 'Em Hell, Kid

When they arrive, the first thing they do is go to the most pretentious shop they can find and buy as many fancy outfits as they could ever want. 

He’s filled with a kind of nervous energy; the sheer euphoria of being right here, right now, with all the money he could ever want, mixing with the well-known thrill of murder drowns out the guilt and the sorrow. 

The drugs help.

They make their way downtown, into the bars and clubs every night, reveling in the noise and colour and  _ life _ . It’s been too long since he could do this, since he could freely walk the streets without a care in the world.

They spend every night in yet another stranger's bed, and every day drowning out the constant static in their mind. 

He should have known it was too good to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave comments of kudos i swear it gets a little better lol


	3. To The End

This one stands out, and he isn’t sure why. It was no more difficult than any of the others; in fact, he would go as far to say that it was easier than most.

Maybe it’s the fact it was a wedding- completely unlike their own, but a marriage nonetheless. An unwelcome reminder of who they were fighting for and what they had lost.

It was easy, too easy, to kill them, he thinks. But then again, it wasn’t. They felt no sympathy for the billionaires that made chess pawns of ordinary people, nor anyone who allowed it to happen,

They had a sense of justice (albeit a warped and twisted one) and they prided themselves on it. Sure they were a killer in a sense, but they rarely killed the innocent, and that counted for something, right?

They feel for the bride, who's discarded body now lies dead at his feet. They’re nothing like she was, timid and unobservent, and angry at being coerced into a loveless marriage. 

He wipes the blood off his hands, wincing slightly as he accidentally scratches a couple of cuts, before turning on his heel and making his way out of the mansion.

He murdered people today, and he’ll murder people tomorrow. But he’ll get her back, and thats all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed, or hmu on tumblr @bearsuitgee :D


	4. You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison

And then- the unthinkable happens. They catch him, in broad daylight, and he barely gets a shot in before he’s taken away.

And then it’s endless days of choking down gruel and avoiding the others, and endless nights of staring at the cracked grey walls and wondering if they were wrong after all.

The days blur into one, broken up by the occasional fights that take place in the dark. The others stare at him with cold, empty eyes, daring him to ask them to play cards or steal a fag. The glint in their eyes are almost inhuman.

One day, something breaks the monotony.

They’ve been here for a long time, longer than they would have liked, bearing it alone, until rough, uncaring hands shove someone else into their life.

Just his luck. His cellmates a fucking  _ killer _ . 

And yet- and yet the guy is almost  _ magnetic _ , and they’re confused, so very, very confused because they have a  _ wife _ , or at least they will when this is over, but they don’t stop, don’t  _ want  _ to stop, and then the endless nights of contemplating morality become  _ much  _ more interesting. (And if the guards notice the new bruises on their hip every morning, they don't say a word.)

They tell each other it's not love, but their initials carved into the frame of their bunk say otherwise. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments and kudos or hmu on tumblr @bearsuitgee :D


End file.
